Le mal du pays
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Parfois, on a beau mener une vie exaltante, vivre mille et une aventures, on se rappelle brusquement d'où l'on vient et on a ce sentiment qui monte, cette mélancolie, qu'on n'arrive pas à expliquer et à apaiser...


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un OS un peu spécial...**

 **Merci à ma super bêta Nathdawn toujours prête à me corriger (et nom de dieu, vu les répétitions, elle a eu du courage XD)**

 **Pairing : Doflamingo/Crocodile**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : à Oda, pas à moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Crocodile lézardait en bras de chemise sur l'un des transat de Doflamingo. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Dressrosa et il en savourait les derniers rayons, la chemise ouverte, sans prêter attention aux quelques camarades de Doflamingo, qui profitaient bruyamment de la piscine. Ils étaient tous habitués à sa présence et le traitaient avec la même déférence que Doflamingo sans que ce dernier n'ait eu à leur demander. Il sentit une ombre au-dessus de sa tête.

« On dirait vraiment que tu es un reptile au sang froid parfois, c'est effrayant. »

Crocodile ouvrit lentement ses yeux jaunes et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

«Peut-être que c'est le cas. »

Doflamingo ricana et s'avachit sur le transat à côté de celui de Crocodile, ses éternelles lunettes sur le nez mais sans son habituel manteau à plumes. Il était chez lui, il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Dis, Croco... »

La voix du roi de Dressrosa avait toujours été pleine de nuances. Doflamingo ne montrait jamais ses yeux. Alors pour compenser, sa voix se paraît de milles et une inflexions. Et son interlocuteur, même si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait, savait tout de suite à quoi s'attendre. Cela avait été la première chose qui avait charmé Crocodile. Plus que tout, les subtilités chatoyantes de son timbre grave avaient fait qu'il l'avait immédiatement désiré. Et c'était ce qui l'achevait, lorsqu'au comble du plaisir, il entendait Doflamingo murmurer son nom dans son oreille, la voix pleine de convoitise.

Maintenant, le ton de Doflamingo était étrangement doux, et hésitant. C'est ce qui fit que Crocodile répondit un simple mot, mais sur la même gamme de nuances, sans les traces de moqueries ou de son habituelle tonalité méprisante :

« Oui ? »

Doflamingo s'agita sur son siège.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Crocodile sentit quelque-chose se serrer dans son cœur. Ceux qui croyaient qu'il avait le cœur aussi froid que son sang, ils étaient bien naïfs. Il était juste plus doué que les autres pour sauver les apparences. Il se força à adopter un ton égal. C'était le moment des confidences, et étrangement, il avait bien envie d'en parler à Doflamingo.

« D'une petite île de South Blue. »

« Comment c'est chez toi ? »

Crocodile eut un sourire étrange, différent et lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers le roi, il y aperçut une lueur bien différente de ce qu'il y voyait habituellement...De la...Tristesse ? Nostalgie ? Si Crocodile aimait la voix de Doflamingo, Doflamingo, lui, adorait ses yeux et décrypter toutes les nuances de jaunes de ses pupilles reptiliennes. Il tira sur son cigare nerveusement, la fumée sortant de ses lèvres dans l'air de fin de journée. Le roi de Dressrosa ne put s'empêcher, malgré le côté un peu hors-du-temps de ce moment, de trouver ça sexy.

« C'est chaud, très humide, bruyant. La végétation y est immense et luxuriante. Le soleil tape si fort que tu as l'impression que tu vas brûler sur place. Un peu comme à Alabasta, mais d'une façon différente. Les maisons y sont en bois, les gens sont généralement heureux et souriants. Certains sont un peu fous, et ont un tempérament assez colérique, ne me regarde pas comme ça avec ce sourire de débile profond, mais généralement on y est assez heureux. Un peu comme chez toi. »

Crocodile rajouta, dans un murmure presque inaudible :

« Un peu comme toi. »

Le sourire de Doflamingo se fendilla légèrement et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, quelque-chose de profondément enfoui fit écho à la douleur derrière les mots de Crocodile. Sa voix un peu plus rauque résonna dans l'air :

« Et ton île te manque parfois ? »

Pourquoi posait-il toutes ces questions ? Doflamingo ne savait pas. Mais ce soir, il avait eu envie d'en savoir plus. De se raccrocher à quelquechose. Ça lui prenait parfois, ce sentiment qui montait d'il ne savait où, qui le hantait toute la journée puis la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin, il arrive enfin à s'endormir, dans des draps qui lui paraissait étrangers. Et au diable les « je suis un dangereux pirate » et toutes ces conneries. Il voulait parler à son amant, il voulait qu'il se confie, comme lui en avait besoin.

Crocodile eut un sourire dédaigneux.

« Tu parles, j'ai horreur de l'humidité, et les gens étaient beaucoup trop joyeux, ça a une sale tendance à me déprimer, en fait. »

Toujours sauver les apparences. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Sur son cigare, ses doigts tremblèrent imperceptiblement.

« Mais oui. Parfois, elle me manque. »

Les apparences hein... Merde.

Doflamingo attrapa le cigare de Crocodile et en profita pour retracer doucement les os de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il porta le cigare à sa bouche, et Mr.0 trouva que c'était le geste le plus intime qu'il ait jamais fait.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné là-bas ? »

Les yeux de Crocodile se ternirent, et Doflamingo regretta instantanément sa question. Mais le corsaire y répondit, sa voix tombant si bas dans les graves, qu'il dut faire un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait :

« Je ne suis pas le bienvenu là-bas, plus maintenant. »

Et Doflamingo se dit qu'à ce moment-là, il comprenait à la perfection ce que ressentait Crocodile, plus qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais le faire. Il savait maintenant d'où venait ce sentiment de mélancolie profonde. Il avait le mal du pays, tout bêtement, comme un vulgaire pirate de bas étage.

Crocodile lui reprit le cigare et entra abruptement dans le vif du sujet :

« Mari-Joie te manque ? »

La respiration de Doflamingo se coinça dans sa gorge et il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour se rappeler comment respirer. Le corsaire était l'un des seuls à être au courant des grandes lignes des secrets de son passé. Ça avait été une telle preuve de confiance que Crocodile s'était juré que même pour toutes les tentations du monde, jamais il n'y ferait défaut. Le timbre du roi se chargea de mépris et de haine.

« Cette vieille cité décrépie ? Pleines de pauvres nobles stupides persuadés d'être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire... alors qu'en réalité, une balle dans le gras et ils crèvent comme tout le monde ! Cette cité est tout juste bonne à être rasée.»

Crocodile devina sans peine qu'il avait caressé l'idée beaucoup trop de fois pour rester sain d'esprit.

Le timbre de Doflamingo changea encore une fois d'inflexion, passant de la rage à une tonalité que Crocodile n'avait que très rarement entendu. Une sorte de tristesse mélancolique qui rendait sa voix beaucoup trop douce, comme un vin trop rond* :

« Parfois j'y repense. Mais Dressrosa est devenu mon vrai foyer. »

Et puis son enfance était si lointaine... Les souvenirs trop anciens, trop fades... Et lui était devenu vieux si jeune... La voix de Crocodile résonna comme une piqûre de rappel :

« Pourtant tu n'as jamais été à Dressrosa avant ça. »

Les coins de la bouche de Doflamingo se tordirent. L'étau sur son cœur se serra et le besoin de l'enlever fit qu'il finit par accepter de parler, sans ses artifices habituels. Après tout, c'était le coucher de soleil... C'était pendant ses heures troubles, entre jour et nuit, que tout devenait ombres et que les confessions étaient les plus aisées.

« Non. Mais c'était le pays de ma famille. Quelquepart, ça me raccroche à mes racines. »

Crocodile entendit pour la première fois sa voix dépourvue de nuances. La voix grave, profonde et douce de Doflamingo, pure et brute, sans déguisement. Ça lui fait l'effet d'une déclaration d'amour. Il eut l'impression de vivre un moment hors-du-temps et n'osant pas l'interrompre, il le laissa poursuivre :

« Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai erré avec les autres abrutis sans aucun endroit où me raccrocher. On m'a arraché à Marie-Joie brutalement. Sans rien me demander, mes parents ont décidé de me faire quitter le paradis pour « descendre » découvrir l'univers. Résultat, on s'est heurté à un monde qui ne voulait pas de nous et ma mère en est morte. J'ai tué mon père dans l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver la familiarité et à nouveau la douceur de ma terre natale, et qui sait peut-être la chaleur d'un nouveau foyer. Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, Crocodile, mais un enfant plein de haine contre celui qui m'avait privé de tout. Mais on m'a fermé les portes du pauvre rêve ridicule que j'avais caressé. Ils ont achevé de me couper avec mes origines. Je n'étais plus rien. Je n'avais plus de patrie, plus de famille, plus de proches. Mon frère était parti avec Sengoku et rien ne subsistait. Je sais que tu sais ce que c'est de devoir tout reconstruire par soi-même. Devoir se bâtir un avenir, loin de chez soi, seul, ça a de quoi effrayer n'importe-qui. »

Crocodile savait ce que c'était effectivement, il l'avait vécu. Lorsqu'on est loin de chez soi et qu'on en cherche désespérément une trace, dans l'atmosphère, les senteurs, l'apparence d'une personne, la couleur de ses vêtements... Et on s'accroche à ça, cherchant un réconfort éphémères, rêvant du jour où l'on pourra reposer le pied à terre et se sentir tout de suite à sa place. Home sweet home.

Doflamingo poursuivit :

« Mais voilà, j'ai brisé mon dernier lien avec Marie-Joie celui du sang, en tuant mon frère. Maintenant j'ai l'autorisation d'y retourner, mais rien n'est plus pareil. Marie-Joie n'est plus la même, elle n'est pas comme dans mes souvenirs. Ce n'est plus chez moi. »

Elle n'avait pas la douceur des souvenirs de son enfance lorsqu'il était encore insouciant, heureux, traité comme un roi. Entre temps, il avait vécu cent vies, en avait détruites des milliers et souffert milles morts. Mais ça il le garda pour lui. Enhardi, il poursuivit néanmoins, sous le regard qui disait tant de choses de Crocodile :

«Alors je m'en suis créé un nouveau. Dressrosa c'est chez moi. Et si jamais je me trouve encore une fois ailleurs, pour longtemps, c'est à Dressrosa que je penserai, et pas à Marie-Joie. »

Il désigna ses lieutenants qui fanfaronnaient avec des filles bien plus loin à l'autre bord de la piscine.

« J'ai une nouvelle famille. Qui compte bien plus. »

Il se retourna vers Crocodile et sa voix prit une tonalité bien différente, bien plus intime :

« J'ai de nouveaux liens. »

Crocodile reçut le message, mais ne dit rien, touché. Il se contenta de lui passer son cigare en réponse. Doflamingo eut un de ses rares sourires, s'étalant sur son visage comme le soleil en début de journée. Crocodile ne donnait jamais son cigare à quiconque, pas même à son amant, qui le lui prenait de temps en temps sans le consulter. C'était une réponse parfaite. Le roi de Dressrosa prit le cigare entre ses lèvres, et les doigts de Crocodile s'attardèrent sur celle-ci.

Doflamingo sourit.

« Quand même, je serais curieux de voir ton île natale, Crocodile. »

Le corsaire sourit en retour et ses yeux jaunes retrouvèrent tout de leur fier éclat.

« Comme moi j'aimerais bien visiter Marie-Joie. »

Doflamingo se fendit d'un sourire vicieux, brisant l'instant :

« En fait t'as juste envie qu'on le fasse dans l'un des appartements des dragons célestes ! Pervers ! »

Crocodile ricana et répondit sur un ton mordant :

« En fait je pensais plus à la salle de réunion du conseil des cinq... »

Doflamingo éclata de rire.

«J'aime ton ambition ! »

L'étrange sensation qui montait dans la poitrine de Doflamingo depuis ce matin avait disparu. La nuit était tombée...

*Un vin rond, contrairement au vin tendu c'est en fait un vin dont l'alcool l'emporte sur les autres goûts en bouche et qui lui confère une douceur toute particulière, sans âpreté.

 **Voilàààà !**

 **Je n'avais pas souvenir que Crocodile ait mentionné son océan ou île d'origine, je me suis permise de lui en donner. ^^ South Blue, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien...**

 **J'espère que c'est pas trop déprimant...XD ça finit sur une touche rigolote quand même :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !**


End file.
